I want your love
by MissQuinnX
Summary: Sherlock está celoso y a John se le ocurre preguntar. A veces las respuesta no son la que esperamos y a veces es para mejor. Es antes de una relación establecida. Johnlock. Mi primer fanfic! Buenas tardes!


**I want your love**

**Nota: Hola! espero que esten bien, este es mi primer fanfic y no soy muy buena en redactar así que de corazon espero que las críticas sean constructivas.**

**Nota2: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.**

**Nota3: la idea se me ocurrió cuando vi el capítulo "el signo de los 3" cuando Sherlock pregunta sobre Sholto y obviamente la historia es en un ambiente diferente.**

** Espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

Luego de dos años de la supuesta muerte de Sherlock y una vez que se solucionó el conflicto que tuvieron los dos amigos al reencontrarse, para la sorpresa de este, John estaba más guapo de la última vez que lo vio en persona y Sherlock ya no podía ocultar más sus emociones…

Cuando fingió su muerte no estaba del todo listo, no porque no estuviese seguro del plan ni porque pensara que caería en las redes de Moriarty, si no por amor, desde hace un tiempo se dio cuenta de lo increíble que era John y como era el trato con él, se encariñó de cada cosa de él hasta que se enamoró, nunca le dijo porque siempre pensó que el amor era una desventaja como le hacía recordar su hermano. Ahora quizás era necesario conversarlo, pero… ¿En qué momento?

Estaba todo listo para la fiesta, John como nunca antes, quiso realizar una celebración por su cumpleaños y solo esperaban a que llegasen los invitados. Watson había comentado a cerca de una posible visita de un ex colega-amigo cuando estuvo en Afganistán, el Mayor Sholto, Sherlock tenía curiosidad a cerca de él, podía ver cómo le brillaban los ojos al recordarlo y fue más cuando este apareció en la entrada. John fue prácticamente corriendo a saludarlo.

Fue en ese momento en el que Greg aparece y ve a Sherlock con la mirada fija y el ceño fruncido mirando al tal Sholto.

"¿Qué ocurre Sherlock? Acaso hay celos?..." –dijo Greg juguetonamente levantando una ceja

"Celos? Por favor Gavin no soy un adolecente" – exclamó Sherlock sin apartar la mirada – "solo observé como John corrió tras él cuando llegó"

"JÁ, CELOS. ¿Por qué te preocupa? si después de todo nunca hiciste caso a sus coqueteos…"-Exclamo el detective, eso último en voz baja

"Espera, qué?"

"Donovan ¿si? Voy para allá" –Se apresuró Greg en salir de la conversación.

Sherlock iba a perseguir al detective cuando aparece John y James con la intención de presentarlos:

"Ammm Sherlock, él es Mayor Sholto, perdón, James" – sonríe

"Hola"

"¿Qué tal?"

Fue toda la conversación que establecieron en ese momento, John estaba claramente incomodo, pero Sherlock con una mirada ya sabía todo a cerca de él ya que John nunca le había comentado, además de investigarlo por ahí en internet.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que comenzó la fiesta y Sherlock ya quería que terminase, estaba molesto, celoso y deprimido al ver como John no paró en dos horas y 14 min (exactamente) de hablar con Sholto. Trató de llamar su atención sutilmente pero a lo que tenia la atención de John, él respondía o le llevaba algo que Sherlock quería y volvía a la conversación con Sholto.

Por un momento se calmó al conversar con Greg de temas banales hasta se rió de las estupideces que hablaba el detective, pero su sonrisa desapareció repentinamente cuando vio algo que prefirió no haberlo visto…

John, Sholto, bailando, divirtiéndose y … ¿apretados?

"Por el amor de Dios es necesario hacer eso?!" -era un Sherlock molesto, sin duda alguna estaba más que molesto

"¿Qué cosa? -dijo el DI Lestrade mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para ver a John y James bailando- Ummm ya veo"

"Están bailando muy juntos… ¿por qué nunca bailo así conmigo?"

"¿Que tiene Sherlock? Si siempre que John intento bailar contigo te esfumabas" -el DI se encogía de hombros

"Me sentía incomodo" -gruñía Sherlock

"Y ahora no soportas ver a John feliz bailando con no se… ¿su posible pareja?" -Greg bromeaba pero al ver la cara de su amigo, hubiese preferido no hacerlo, no es que estuviese con mala cara si no que parecía serio, solo serio y sin ninguna expresión más en su rostro, seriedad era lo único que observaba en Sherlock

"¿Posible pareja? Que estás diciendo, John no quiere eso… no con él"

Greg iba a responder cuando vio como James demostraba otras intenciones hacia John, puede que la canción que sonaba en esos instantes implicaría estar más cerca con la persona que uno este bailando, sin embargo hay una diferencia entre bailar sin más y bailar con intenciones.

Lestrade no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando vio a Sherlock avanzar mirando un objetivo claro, John.

"Sherlock que ocurre?" -John dijo cuando vio a su amigo acercarse a ellos.

"Ven"

"No puedo estoy hablando con James"

"Ven John" -Dijo Sherlock jalándolo del brazo al doctor, este quejándose del tirón que le habían dado.

"Esta bien, esta bien voy" -los chicos se movieron a un costado pero como había demasiado ruido ambiente decidieron subir a la habitación para que pudiesen conversar mejor.

Al llegar a la habitación Sherlock cerró la puerta con llave, John estaba sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

"Okay, ¿me dirás que ocurre?"

"No lo se, podrías empezar con decirme por qué no has estado conmigo de lo que lleva la fiesta, es decir, no tienes por qué pero me pareció curioso que no hayas conversado conmigo… no más de dos minutos al menos…" –Dijo Sherlock algo deprimido.

"Ehhh… es solo porque he estado ocupado, simplemente es eso, extrañaba ver a James" –El mismo John encontró que no fueron las palabras adecuadas _"extrañar" _sonaba como si fuese a alguien que quisiera muchísimo.

"¿Extrañar? ¿Por qué lo extrañarías John?"

El doctor observó a su amigo por unos segundos tratado de alguna forma ver un gesto en él que delataría.

"¿En serio Sherlock?, no estoy para tus juegos" –Exclamó John comenzando a molestarse

"No en serio, lo digo enserio" -dijo Sherlock claramente molesto

"Espera... estás celoso?" -dijo John soltando una sonrisa

"¿Qué crees? Obvio! Por supuesto que lo estoy! Eres y serás el mejor hombre que he conocido, te conozco mejor que todos y tener que ver como coqueteas con Sholto no es lo que… yo quiero"

"Entonces qué, no entiendo que es lo que quieres?!" –Exclamó John un poco alterado

"Quiero!" -dijo Sherlock interrumpiendo al rubio que lo miraba atento- "quiero... estar contigo John, no quiero sentir celos de un amigo no quiero estar así, John yo… quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida... como amigo, como compañero de piso, y si es que se puede algo más... yo... te amo"

《Silencio》

"Am...aamm" -fue lo único que habló John por un largo rato, estaba desconcertado, confundido, seguía molesto y algo emocionado. Su corazón comenzaba a sentir calor, un calor que recorrió en su interior, de pronto una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro ni él entendía por qué estaba esa sonrisa además de no saber qué era lo que ocurría y que era lo que respondería frente a la declaración de su amigo.

《Otro silencio》

"Es en serio?" -de pronto dijo John aunque algo apagado

"Sí, es en serio"

"Ammmmm lo digo porque... yo amm también... yo también estuve enamorado de ti Sherlock y por mucho tiempo"

"Lo sé" -exclamó su amigo mirándolo a los ojos

"¿Cómo es que lo sabes? Greg te dijo?" -John frunció el ceño

"No, era evidente John, solo miras pero no ves. Por ejemplo, solías quedarte mirándome por más del tiempo necesario cuando hablaba de algún caso, si estábamos a una distancia cercana y te miraba, tus pupilas se dilataban además que sentía tu respiración más fuerte a veces pensaba que..."

"Cállate"

Hubo otro silencio en la habitación hasta que Sherlock rompió el hielo:

"Tengo una pregunta para ti"

"Te escucho"

"Dijiste... "estuve" enamorado de ti, ¿ya no lo estás?"

John volvió a sentir un ligero calor que recorrió su cuerpo, miró el suelo, pensando, hasta que finalmente miró los azules y cautivadores ojos de Sherlock "_Por Dios que bellos_" pensó John al verlos, a pesar de que intentó seguir adelante, conocer a alguien que lo hiciera feliz y tener una vida en familia, esa persona aun no llegaba y aunque conociera mujeres que fuesen de sus gustos, aun así John estuvo y seguirá estando enamorado de su compañero de piso, de su mejor amigo.

Tardó varios minutos cuando finalmente habló: "Yo... tengo que pensarlo"

"Todo el tiempo que quieras"

"Sin embargo" -intervino John- "quiero estar contigo Sherlock... te sigo amando porque nunca deje de amarte, ni cuando te fuiste, ni tu supuesta muerte, ni cuando salía a alguna cita, nunca... no sé como pero" –sonríe- "tienes mi corazón..."

Sherlock sentía que sus emociones iban a 1000 dentro de él pero mejor dio un paso al frente donde sus cabezas por fin se juntaron, se atrevió a acercarse a los labios de su amigo pero John habló:

"No" -exclamó este apartando sus labios del casi beso dulce y tierno que esperaba- "primero vamos abajo a seguir celebrando y una vez que termine, en la noche, seguimos con esto"

"Está bien"

Sin embargo, John, antes de alejarse completamente le dejo un suave y tierno beso al lado de sus labios, donde Sherlock quedó inmóvil su alegría ya iba a explotar se sentía como joven por primera vez enamorado... aunque era primera vez que lo estaba...

* * *

**Nota: Estuve mucho tiempo escribiéndolo y con la duda de publicarlo o no, así que espero que les haya gustado, que tengan un buen dia o buena noche!**


End file.
